Harry Potter - Draco's Turn
by 123irish
Summary: Draco's having trouble with his gf and comes up with a plan to fix it. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU LIKE DRACO. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU LIKE PLOT, this story doesn't have much. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER 21, My humor is lost on some people, the intro was not supposed to be annoying/insulting but to add a little brevity, if thought otherwise, then it is my fault and I am sorry


Draco couldn't take it anymore; he'd been "dating" Pansy now for about six months and still had not gone further than second base. She'd blow him anytime or anywhere he wanted her to, and he'd titty fucked her more times than he could remember, but every time he tried to get in her pants she'd get angry and go to her dorm room. Draco had a plan for fucking Pansy and, with the help of Crabbe and Goyle; this Friday night was going to be special.

Draco's plan was simple; he'd invite Pansy to the Three Broomsticks for a romantic dinner, while Crabbe and Goyle laid in wait in the common room, making sure that it would be empty for his return. The first part was easy; he simply told Pansy they would be dinning out Friday and to wear something nice for a change. The second part proved a little more difficult, but came down to Crabbe and Goyle threatening to beat anyone up who came into the common room between 9 pm and midnight. Draco met Pansy at the front doors of the castle; he was wearing semi-formal robes, really just a very expensive black suit with a green Slytheren tie and black cape. Pansy comes down the stairs wearing a Slytheren green blouse and black skirt that is just above her knees, black sheer nylons and a pair of black Alexander McQueen Faithful Collard Boots. As they left the castle and walked along the path to Hogsmeade and the Three Broomsticks, Pansy had no idea what was in store for her this night. Draco had Crabbe and Goyle waiting in the common room for their return from dinner, and as Pansy entered they grabbed her arms and dragged her to the center of the room where Draco gagged her. Pansy didn't struggle much as they often played games and this didn't seem any different. She even got a little excited as Draco ordered Crabbe and Goyle to remove their clothing. He removed the gag and asked if she was going to scream, shaking her head no, she impishly smiled up at Draco. He then asked if she'd like to suck Crabbe's dick, Pansy whispered yes and turned her head to lick the underside of Crabbe's dick Moaning, Crabbe grabbed the back of Pansy's head and forced more of his dick into her mouth and into her throat. Pansy pulled back gagging, leaving a long trail of spit from her lips to his throbbing member. She used her hand to spread the spit evenly over his engorged member making it slicker and easier to swallow. Crabbe didn't give her much of a break and pushed her head back down several more times until he was entering her throat with little resistance. Now that she could take all of him, he held her head steady and started fucking her mouth like a pussy.

Pansy could barely breathe, as she was getting face fucked by Crabbe's seven inch slab of dick meat, she had reached over and begun to jerk off Goyle's solid six inch cock. Both boys moaned and reach for her tits, cupping them from outside her blouse and squeezing hard. Pansy removed her hand from Crabbe's balls and pushing their hands away, grabbed the edge of her top, and ripped it open allowing her braless tits to swing free. She replaced their hands and helped them twist her nipples showing them that she liked some pain.

Draco smiled as he watched his girlfriend wither in pain and pleasure while slobbering all over Crabbe's dick and jerking off Goyle, and he started to laugh as he looked at the contorted faces of his two best friends. Both Crabbe and Goyle wore matching strained expressions as they tried their best to last longer under the expert ministration of Pansy's mouth and hand. Goyle was the first to cum and with a yell, blasted the side of her face several times before aiming his cock at her tits and covering them in his seed. As Crabbe watched this he lost his control and began pumping large quantities of spunk down her throat.

Pansy felt her panties get wet as Goyle's cum first hit her face then covered her tits. Then she felt Crabbe's dick twitch and throb before filling her mouth and throat with his goo. She swallowed once then pulled his dick out and let the last couple of shots hit her in the face joining the mess that was already there. Pansy smiled at Crabbe and opened her mouth to show him the remainder of his load before swallowing it and again opening her mouth to show him it was empty.

Draco had the boys once more stand Pansy up as he approached her and removed what was left of her blouse and used it to clean the mess off her face. Draco leaned in and kissed Pansy hard; thrusting his tongue swiftly into her mouth as he savagely mauled her tits. All this attention to her body and mouth caused Pansy to experience her first orgasm of the night, and she prayed it wouldn't be her last. As her arms were being held she had no way to embrace and return Draco's passion, but she could reach both boys slimy dicks and did start to jerk them both off causing their dicks to begin to rise once more. It wasn't until Draco unzipped her skirt and pulled it down that Pansy began to worry and start to fight back. Something wasn't right, everything looked okay from the front but Crabbe and Goyle noticed a bulge from the back. As Draco pulls down her panties, he's shocked to be looking at both a pussy and a six inch dick. "She's a HERMAPHRODITE" Draco screamed and fell backwards on the carpet with his pants around his ankles and his own four inch pecker sticking straight out.

Pansy had seen this before, but both Crabbe and Goyle had a hard time choking back the laughter at what looked like a couple of chap stick tubes placed end to end. Draco stood up, shock still on his face. He had known that his two best friends were bigger than him (he had looked in the showers, making sure his could not be seen), but there in front of him stood his girlfriend and she had a larger cock than he had. In a rage Draco grabbed his wand and hit Pansy with several stinging hexes and then the Cruciatus Curse, all the time yelling at her and asking why she had never told him.

Coming off the hexes and the curse Pansy hung limply between both boys, who were too shocked by what had happened to do much of anything. Then she started yelling back at him; that this was the reason she would never let him in her pants, and that if his parents had not been paying her very good money, she never would have let him even touch her. "I'd rather fuck a Weasley" Pansy laughed then spit in his face shutting him up. She continued laughing at the sight of Draco standing in front of her his tiny dick slowly going flaccid and his color draining even further. That's when she got her own idea, "Crabbe, Goyle, I'll blow you and let you fuck me anytime, anywhere, any hole, plus I'll split the money his family is paying me with you, but first I want to have some fun with "Stubby" over there. Do me a favor and grab and restrain him please".

Crabbe and Goyle thought about it for about half a second and both released Pansy and rushed the still shocked Draco, knocking his wand out of his hand and pinning his arms behind his back. Pansy walked up to Draco and leaning in whispered in his ear "Yes, I do have a dick, and you're going to become more familiar with it tonight". Draco struggled for all he was worth, but there was no way he could break the boys grip. He even tried yelling for help, but Crabbe and Goyles earlier threats kept anyone from intervening.

She found her wand and immobilized Draco with his ass in the air. Pansy then had Goyle lie down with his legs on either side of Draco and slowly slid down on his hard prick. "I want HIS ass." Pansy purred, and began forcing her dick into Draco's' brown eye. Draco could feel everything that was happening to him, but as much as he wanted to scream the spell would not let him. As she got it all in, Crabbe bent her forward and, using his wand to conjure lube, applied generous amounts to his dick and Pansy's asshole, enough to slide his thick slab in her arse.

Draco let out a silent scream as Pansy split him in half and started fucking him. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle all got into a rhythm and after about ten minutes Crabbe came filling her ass with his cum, he pulled out and went to rest on the couch. Goyle came about five minutes later filling Pansy's pussy to overflowing as it ran out of her and down his dick to poolin his pubic hairs. He also pulled out and joined his friend on the couch to watch the rest of the show.

Pansy kept fucking his ass for another twenty minutes before grunting, and depositing a load of cum in Draco's rectum. Pansy released the spell and all Draco could do was cover his ass with his hands and whimper on the floor. She walked over to him and raising him off the floor helped him to the couch where she placed his head in her lap and whispered, "You're my bitch now, aren't you Draco". "You're going to tell them we're fucking, and outside if this house you will still be in control of the three of us, but in her I am in control". "Yes Mistress" his reply barely audible as he snuggled deeper into Pansy's lap trying not to see the dick that was there, but not being able to look away. He knew he was hers when his tiny dick came after only about a minute of getting fucked in the ass by a girl with a bigger dick then he had. Draco smiled to himself, he liked being the submissive.


End file.
